


A Time To Heal

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post TFA, Soft Kylux, not TLJ compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Following the destruction of Starkiller Base, Kylo Ren struggles to regain his footing and strength, aware of the watchful gazes of those who would see him fall. General Hux is one of those watching, but Hux would see Kylo rise.





	A Time To Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/gifts).



> This is the prize fic written for [creepycreepyspacewizard](https://creepycreepyspacewizard.tumblr.com/), from my November Gift Giveaway.

Hux nodded in response to Unamo’s crisp salute as he handed back the datapad with orders freshly signed. He folded his hands behind his back and took the brief respite to walk up the length of the bridge, stopping to look out the windows at the stars that drifted slowly past. Standing still he could feel a subtle vibration travelling up through the soles of his boots. He had read report after report, running status, repair status, crew supplies and morale and knew his ship as well as he knew his own heartbeat. He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the noise, or rather the missing components of it, and the ones he knew spoke of systems still damaged as they prepared themselves for their next assault.

He opened his eyes only seconds later when his personal comm chimed, a specific alert he had programmed even while he hoped he’d never had cause to hear it. He raised a hand to silence it, eyes skimming over the details it displayed before he was walking towards the door, handing over command of the bridge as he went. He crossed directly to the elevators, using his rank to empty the compartment so he could ride directly to the recreation and exercise levels. He forced himself to keep his steps measured as he strode to his destination, but was unable to keep his lips from thinning with unease.

Already in position outside the door he sought, stood Captain Lorus with a squad of stormtroopers. The storm troopers snapped to attention as Hux drew near, though Lorus didn’t give up his fight with the door’s controls until the last moment, spinning on his heel to salute as Hux drew to a halt.

“General,” he said, “We received an alert of unauthorised weapon use coming from this room. My squad and I were dispatched to investigate, but we have been unable to gain entry.”

Hux nodded at Lorus’s report. It had been Phasma’s suggestion in the wake of the Starkiller defeat to ensure their own halls were patrolled to ensure the resistance couldn’t sneak behind their lines again. While the intention was somewhat sensible, giving their officers and troops opportunity to run additional exercises together, it also brought unwelcome attention to the kind of situation that had drawn Hux here.

“Thank you Captain, I’ll take it from here,” Hux said.

Lorus’s face creased briefly as he looked towards the door’s lock.

“Sir,” he began, “May I suggest-“

“Dismissed, Captain.”

Hux felt a very brief moment of regret as the man’s face closed off and he snapped a crisp salute. Lorus was a good officer, but he often let his sense of what he presumed to be within his scope of duty override his estimation of other’s capabilities. He should have known that Hux had both the access to get through the door and the ability to deal with whatever was behind it without indulging a more junior officer’s curiosity.

Hux waited until Lorus and his squad had moved well off before he turned to the door. He removed his command code cylinder from his tunic, inserted it in the access panel and stepped smartly thought. He waited until the doors closed silently behind them, reengaging the high security lock before he began to make his way into the darkened room. Barely a handful of steps into the room he stopped, hovering at the edge of darkness where he had a perfect view of the spot lit interior.

Ren stood at the centre of the training mats, perfectly illuminated. He was dressed in only a tank top and baggy sweatpants, his hair hanging loose about his face. His skin had a subtle sheen to it, indicating that he had only just completed his warm up before Hux arrived, or based on the hand that he pressed to his side, that he was in far more pain than he was willing to admit. Hux guessed that his warm up routine, no doubt conducted with his lightsaber, had been what had originally sounded the alert. Now as he stood simply watching Ren, Hux noted a strip of cloth that hung from his other hand, and he stared at it as he tried to discern its use.

As if Ren had overheard him, he took the cloth between both hands and placed it over his eyes. He tied it tight behind his head, trapping his hair in place too. He rolled his shoulders when the blindfold was in place, limbering up before he held out one hand to summon his lightsaber. The weapon was barely in his hand before Ren activated it, the spitting red plasma arching from his grip. He stood still for a moment; the weapon held as if in salute, drawing the blade dangerously close to his already scarred face, before he swung it away and shifted his weight, ready for the training exercise to begin.

From some programmed queue, a series of droids that had been scattered about the fringes of the room began to come to life, drifting to various heights as they surrounded Ren. These were purely martial droids, provided as standard in all of the gym facilities for those who either could not find or didn’t want a live partner to spar with. They were simple enough things that were easy to replace and expendable enough for a Knight’s training. Hux had provided some of the programming for these himself, initially as part of the training programs for the Storm Troopers he oversaw with Phasma, and then later tailored algorithms to provide a reasonable challenge even to the advantages that Ren possessed.

Hux watched now as he began his dance through the droids that were surrounding him. At first he simply twisted and ducked around the droids, deflecting the shots that were aimed his way. They had been armed with a variety of weapons, things such as a simple Storm Troopers baton to a modified version of one of their blasters. To anyone else he moved with the grace and fluidity of a hunter, his form no different than it ever was. But Hux had watched this dance countless times and could easily see how he was favouring his right side, how his right arm faltered when he tried to extend it. Still, Ren easily pushed back the first wave, using the Force to push them back while he protected himself with his lightsaber.

Hux frowned to see this, how Ren focused now on protection rather than giving into his rage to lay waste to the training droids around him. In the past he had chastised Ren for the waste, leaving the facilities completely out of commission while the droids he had used were salvaged and replaced. Though he had to admit that the words lost much of their sting when he was so obviously aroused by the display of Ren’s prowess. This though, was a different kind of waste. Ren has himself a weapon, one that was superbly honed and wielded, and it made rage curl low in Hux’s gut to see him ill turned to use as a shield.

Sweat was beginning to darken the band of fabric around his head, his hair lying dark against his skin, the light of the ‘saber shining dully against his kin. He could hear Ren’s laboured breath now, even from his distance, as his reserves drained away. One of the droids drifted close, its crackling baton just brushing the skin of Ren’s shoulder. The Knight howled in rage, swinging around and cleaving the droid in two. The damn broken, Ren roared as he began to cut a swathe through the droids, slashing with his ‘saber while bearing down with the Force on the ones more distant, so the seemed to crumble in on themselves before crashing to the ground.

Hux caught the first stumble Ren made. A step that landed heavier than was intended as he swung, the shock jarring up to Ren’s knee, all but invisible to anyone who was not so familiar with his routine. On the next pass, Hux could see now how he favoured the joint, how his limbs began to tremble with exhaustion as he tore through his opponents, but still he pushed himself. Hux could see the sweat channelled down the scar on his face to drip from his chin. He knew the Knight saw it as a constant reminder of his failure, a reminder of the scavenger girl still free and even now conspiring with the family that had betrayed him. He felt the weakness of his own body as a betrayal also, the joints that ached now he saw as the ones that would let him down in his next confrontation. He could not allow himself to fail again, and so he pushed too hard.

“Enough,” Hux called softly, knowing he would still be heard, but Ren fought on, his teeth bared now. He stumbled again, but caught himself before he fell to the training mats, panting opening and fist raised to strike his side to goad himself into fighting further.

“Ren, that’s enough!” he shouted, striding from his watching place. “Command override, General Armitage Hux, aurek, senth, xesh, zero, zero, nine.” The droids immediately stilled, and then retreated slowly to the fringes of the room. With no more enemies to face, Ren collapsed to the training mats, supporting his weight on one clenched fist so he could resist the final humiliation of simply lying there helpless while Hux stood over him. Again.

Hux stood at the edge of the mats and waited until Ren pulled himself up into a kneeling position and disengaged his lightsaber. He had one arm curled around his middle, the hand hovering over the bowcaster wound on this side and Hux could still see how his body trembled, how his chest laboured for breath. He moved forward again, stopping directly in front of Ren. Ren’s hidden gaze had never moved from him since he sat up. Hux was quite sure that anywhere in the room he chose to go to, Ren would have known.

All the same, as Hux pulled his gloves free and let them fall to the ground, Ren’s head snapped towards the soft sound, as if expecting one of the sparking ruins of the droids to reactivate and attack again. Hux reached out and gently brushed the curls away from the front of Ren’s head. Ren leaned into the touch, letting his head rest in Hux’s right hand as his traced the edge of the blindfold with the thumb of his other hand.

“What am I to do with you?” he murmured.

Ren lips quirked in response, and he tipped his head forward so Hux could undo the knot of the blindfold. It fell free on top of Hux’s gloves, and Ren allowed Hux to guide his head back up, blinking at the bright, overhead lights as Hux’s thumbs caressed over his cheeks, one perfect, the other scarred. Hux leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ren’s forehead, feeling Ren’s eyelids flutter shut against the tips of his thumbs.

“Come on,” he said, standing upright.

He accepted the gloves that Ren handed him from the mat, watching as Ren wound the blindfold around his own hand before pushing himself to his feet, biting his lip to hold back the groan. Hux held his gloves, hands folded behind his back as he watched Ren stand, limbs quivering as he crossed to the side of the room to retrieve his cloak, and wrap it around himself. He pulled himself straighter as he crossed back to Hux, his face smoothing over as he fastened the cloak, preparing himself to face the crew. What weakness he might allow Hux to see here, he would never allow to others.

With Ren prepared, Hux turned and led their way from the room, never looking back once. Though his posture was somewhat relaxed, his gloves bounced idly in his clasped hands, he fixed any crew that came near them with so determined a glare that they hurried out of his way. They spoke not a word until they had passed through the doors of Hux’s quarters. Hux dropped his gloves on his desk and crossed directly to his refresher, retrieving the personally packed med kit he kept for such occasions. When he returned, Ren had discarded his cape, and remained beside the door, though his face now began to show signs of strain.

“I’ll thank you not to litter my quarters with your clothing,” he said mildly, setting the kit down on the low table in front of his couch and beginning to remove those items he would need tonight. Not the needle and thread this time thankfully, no matter how neat his hand. A tube of bacta, ice pack, analgesics though he doubted he’d be able to convince Ren to actually take any. With the medical supplies arrayed, Hux perched on the table top and looked over to where the Knight still hovered by the doorway. Ren’s eyes were distant and unfocused, but he was steady on his feet.

“Ren,” Hux called sharply. Ren blinked as if waking and lifted his head to meet Hux’s gaze. “Pick that up,” he said.

Ren looked down at his feet before bending stiffly to pick up the cloak, dragging it after him like a comfort blanket as he crossed to collapse on the couch. His eyes drifted over the supplies that Hux had laid out, but as he made no move to use them, Hux sighed and moved to sit in front of him instead, forcing Ren to spread his legs so Hux could fit between them.

Hux began by cracking the ice pack, mixing the contents and laying the plast pouch over the knee he had watched Ren favour in his practice. Hux noted how the corners of Ren’s mouth turned down as the pack soothed the swelling, but ignored it as he reached out to take Ren’s hands, probing each one gently as he checked for anything beyond the superficial damage he could see on his skin. He had turned his second hand over, pressing hard on a bruise that had formed as his wrist when Ren hissed and tore his hand from Hux’s grip.

“This is ridiculous,” Ren muttered, attempting to stand. “I don’t need- ngh.”

Ren winced as he attempted to put weight on his swollen knee, his attempt at sitting up aborted as he clutched at the joint, the ice pack fallen to the floor. Hux also stood, towering over him while he was still folded in pain, and laid his hands on Ren’s shoulders, pushing him back into the cushions. Given that he was in no condition to resist, Ren fell back; his face turned away even as Hux climbed into his lap, sitting gently back on Ren’s knees with his legs either side of his lap.

“Pushing yourself to injury will do you no good if you don’t take care of yourself.”

“I don’t need to-“

Hux slid one hand from Ren’s shoulder to his chin, forcing him to turn his head and waiting until his eyes opened and met his own.

“Then let me take care of you.”

Ren’s eyes dropped to Hux’s chest, and Hux took that as the only confirmation he would get to continue. As he reached behind himself to retrieve the bacta, he felt one of Ren’s hands come to his hip, steading him against falling. Hux lifted his other hand and began to apply the gel along the split knuckles, the purpling skin. One hand done, Hux laid it down on his leg, feeling it slip under the hem of his tunic as he removed the other from his hip and gave it the same treatment. Ren’s thumb was rubbing distractingly along the edge of his hip, but Hux ignored it as he tracked up Ren’s arms, applying the gel to every little scratch and imperfection he could find.

Ren gave him a look when he wiped his fingers clear of the gel in his tank top, but his expression softened when Hux’s fingers traced gently over the scar on his face, following it down his shoulder, to its end on his arm.

“It’s not failure,” Hux said, fingers drifting along the edges of the nerve dead tissue. “It’s resolve, determination, the will to make yourself stronger.”

Hux could feel Ren’s other hand moving up to grab at his hip, his caresses becoming more insistent. Hux in response slid his hands over Ren’s shoulder, watching the skin around the scar flinch at his touch as he wrapped his hands around Ren’s neck, pressing his thumbs under his chin to force his head back. He leaned forward, kneeling over him until he was looking down at him. Hux pressed himself close until his lips were almost touching Ren’s and whispered;

“Let me take care of you.”

Ren surged up to kiss Hux, wrapping his arms around Hux and trying to crush him against his chest. Hux used his vantage point to gentle the kiss, stroking his fingers along Ren’s face as he resisted Ren’s probing tongue, his gentle nips, forcing him to slow, soft kisses. Hux continued until Ren whined with the need to be closer. Hux moved back and looked at Ren, before tapping his arm briskly with two fingers. Ren’s arms sprang open, and Hux slid out of Ren’s lap to stand before him.

“Come on then, you’re in no condition to do this here.”

Ren pouted, but accepted Hux’s help in pulling him to his feet, leaning his weight on Hux more than Hux thought was strictly necessary as he helped him to his bed. Ren collapsed heavily on the bed, throwing one arm over his eyes. Hux watched him for a moment, but when it became apparent that he was making no moves to undress himself, he knelt and began to undo the buckles of Ren’s boots.

Hux turned to place Ren’s boots by the door, to find his wrist caught in an iron grip. He looked back to the bed, a look of almost panic on Ren’s face.

“Hux…” Ren called softly, his voice sounding broken in a way Hux couldn’t abide.

“Give me a moment to hang up my uniform,” he replied. “Get undressed. I will be with you in a moment.”

Ren released his wrist reluctantly, and Hux could hear his grunts as he sat up on the bed to shuck off his gym clothes. The rustling of bed clothes followed as he made himself comfortable, but Hux took his time in removing each part of his uniform and hanging it correctly until only his dog tags remained. Ren watched him as Hux walked back to the bed, and tried to grab at him again as soon as he came into range. Hux folded himself slowly after Ren as Ren tried to pull him down, tugging at Hux’s arms and his hips to pull down against him. Hux resisted for as long as he could, but when it seemed that Ren’s superior strength and desperation would win out, he pressed his hand down on Ren’s wounded side, causing him to hiss in pain and pull away from Hux.

“You’re not able for this,” Hux said, tracing his hand more gently over the snarl on skin on his side. “You need to relax.”

Ren’s face fell, and he rolled away from Hux. Hux smiled to himself and moved onto the bed, curling himself up behind the curve of Ren’s body. For all that he seemed to be sulking, when Hux insinuated a hand under Ren’s arm to wrap around his chest, Ren captured the hand, winding his fingers through Hux’s and raising It to his mouth to kiss the palm before laying it over his chest. Hux lay his head on his other arm, nuzzling the sweat sour hair at the back of Ren’s head before bowing his head to press slow kisses to the line of his shoulder. 

Hux held him like that for some time, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder when he felt stirred to, their bodies moving together as they shifted together as their bodies relaxed. Ren began to sigh into each kiss Hux placed on his skin, the lines on his forehead easing as time passed. Even so, Hux quickly realised when Ren’s movements gained more purpose, changing his position on the bed gradually became slow rolls of his hips back towards Hux’s body. 

Smiling against his shoulder, Hux bared his teeth, gently scraping them against Ren’s skin. Ren whined, pulling Hux’s arm tighter around him. “You’re not healed enough for his,” Hux muttered against Ren’s shoulder. Ren whined again, rolling his hips back hard, and Hux found himself helpless to stop himself from thrusting forward, his half-hard cock sliding against the curve of Ren’s ass. Ren buried his face against the pillow, releasing Hux’s hand to reach back and grab his hip, holding Hux flush against his body as he undulated again, becoming uncoordinated in his need. Hux moved his hand to Ren’s side, applying the barest amount of pressure to his wound, and Ren stilled instantly. “If you insist on doing this, we do it my way,” he said. Ren turned up from the pillow, looking over his shoulder to fix Hux with one blown wide eye, before nodding once. 

Hux leaned up from the bed, retrieving the lube from his bedside drawer before lying down behind Ren once more. He threaded his left arm under Ren’s neck this time, smiling when Ren turned his head to press kisses to the paper thin underside, following the blue lines of veins along his arm with his lips. Hux used his other hand to adjust Ren to his liking, pushing him this way and that in minute increments until he was satisfied. Ren bore the adjustments with ill patience, grazing Hux’s arm with his teeth until finally Hux stroked down his flank, and Ren exhaled with relief, his eyes fluttering shut. 

He wrapped both hands around Hux’s wrist as he felt his other hand graze over the mound of his ass, gently spreading his flesh to rub one dry finger from the base of his spine to that tight furl of muscle. The finger circled there, gently warming the skin before retreating and Ren heard the click of the lube popping open. Hux returned, settling himself to press kisses along the line of Ren’s neck as his other hand resumed it’s touch, the lube warming rapidly as it was spread. 

Ren’s eyelids fluttered as Hux’s pressed inside, his kisses turning to gentle nips to distract him as the finger twisted and pulled against the muscle, spreading him a little too fast to be entirely gentle. The finger withdrew, and when Hux’s hand returned, Ren gasped at the feel of the cold lube and the insistent push of two fingers opening him up. 

“You’re so tight,” Hux whispered against his temple. 

Ren turned his face towards Hux, and felt Hux press kisses to his closed lashes, over his forehead and temple as his fingers moved inside Ren’s body. Ren arched as Hux pressed a third finger inside him, even as he felt Hux’s arm tighten around his chest, holding him close and tight to keep him from moving too far. Ren could feel Hux’s hardness pressing into his back, leaving a smear of wetness there as Ren writhed against him, desperate to pull Hux’s twisting fingers into himself as deep as possible. 

“Hux,” he gasped, reaching out blindly with one hand, trying to direct Hux’s teasing fingers. 

“Mmm?” Hux asked, and Ren could feel the curve of Hux’s lips against his skin. 

“Hux, please.”

Ren didn’t care if it came out sounding more like a whine. Hux was teasing him when he knew Ren needed more, how he needed to be taken care of. Hux could let him focus on something for a while that wasn’t a snow covered planet, a girl from nothing looking over him with the look of a hunter in her eye. Hux could make him feel like prey and he would revel in the strength it gave him. He could take Ren’s helplessness and turn him into his own weapon, so Ren became an extension of Hux’s own hunt, not the victim of it. 

Ren gasped again, a wordless sound, the signal Hux was waiting for. With another kiss he slipped his fingers free, his body leaning away from Ren as he slicked up his cock with a quiet, quick noise, before he slipped down Ren’s body, lining himself up and pressing in until Ren’s body swallowed the flared head. Ren’s mouth fell open, soundless as Hux moved his hand to Ren’s hip, holding him steady as he pressed inside him. Hux rested his head on Ren’s shoulder as he made his way into his body, and Ren reveled in the short little gasps that fell from his lips as he was gripped by the tight heat. 

Hux pressed further, relentless, until he was flush against Ren’s ass, and sighed as he felt their hips come together. Ren imagined he could feel the flutter of Hux’s lashes against his shoulder blade as he paused there, holding himself together. When he moved it was to bring his body flush against Ren, holding him tight between the arm under his neck and the other gripping his hip just below his scarred side. He pressed his lips to the nape of Ren’s neck, and Ren lifted his hand, placing it over where Hux’s rested on his hip. 

Once again, for a time, Ren was content to lie in stillness. He could feel the small twitches that Hux’s cock made inside his body, which made him twitch in turn. He smiled. Or maybe it was the other way around. He could feel the sweat that was springing up where their bodies touched, the rising heat even without a source of friction. And he could feel the breaths that Hux huffed out against his neck, each one just a little shorter than the last as the tension wound within his body, until he was as desperate to move as Ren was to receive him. 

Hux slid his hand to Ren’s abdomen, the edge of his hand barely brushing the hair between his legs, not yet touching his own cock standing hard away from his stomach. Instead he pressing gently with the flat of his hand as he withdrew, releasing the pressure as he slowly, slowly moved back inside. He repeated the motion, using gentle pressure to indicate how Ren should move with him, rather than moving against him to make their motions hard and deep. As he found the rhythm, Ren moved his hand to Hux’s hip, holding it tight against him, and encouraging Hux’s to speed his movements, just a little. Hux grunted, nuzzling the hair at back of Ren’s head. 

“What happened to doing this my way?”

Ren simply grinned, taking a firmer grasp of Hux’s flesh as he sped their dance again. Moving like this, so fast, it was hard to keep the rhythm for them both, and they began to clash as often as they moved together seamlessly. Ren could feel his pleasure start to build as he felt Hux’s hand tense to dig nails into his chest. He wished Hux would move his hand, wrap it around his cock and move it in long strokes, running his nail through the slit to give Ren just that taste of pleasure-pain he craved. He wished Hux would dig his nails into his hip, take control and fuck him hard as he chased his own pleasure, pressing Ren into the mattress without care. He wished-

Ren gasped as pain flared in his knee, and he felt Hux flinch behind him as Ren’s body tensed. He had let his fantasies take over, thought to kneel so Hux could fuck him hard and fast. But as soon as he tensed his injured knee, the pain cut through the rising pleasure in his body, flushing away the heat, so the sweat on his skin instantly turned sticky and stale. Ren bared his teeth, hissing his breath as the pain subsided, Hux’s hand describing small circles on his chest. 

“You need to rest. Recover.”

“Hux, I-”

Ren bit his lip, but refused to release his grip on Hux’s hip, holding him there. Hux seemed to understand. He said no more, but began to leave a trail of kisses along Ren’s shoulder, continuing down to where the scar marked his arm, before he moved back up. Ren relaxing into the soft treatment, allowing his head to rest on Hux’s arm. 

“We don’t have to do this now,” Hux muttered behind him. 

Ren considered for a moment. Hux’s words were sincere, he truly meant his offer, but his cock was still hot and heavy in Ren’s body, giving no indication of flagging. He shifted back against Hux, and heard the hitch in Hux’s breath that he tried to smother, the small flex in his hips against Ren that he tried to still. Ren felt Hux move his hand to his hip, withdrawing slowly from the clutch of Ren’s body. 

“No!”

“Ren, you’re not-”

“I am, Hux, I can do this.”

Hux paused, their bodies still joined. 

“I don’t want to slow down your recovery.”

“You’ll only do that if you treat me like glass.”

Hux leaned forward to kiss Ren, the angle awkward, forcing them both to twist uncomfortably. 

“ _Please_ Hux,” Ren whispered as their lips separated. 

Hux responded by rolling his hips forward, driving himself back into Ren’s body. Ren’s eyes fluttered shut, a sigh escaping from him. He kept his eyes closed as Hux settled back in beside him, and allowed him to set the pace as he began to move again. It was slower than before, when Ren had tried to take control, and still not quite enough. But Ren was conscious this time of how quickly Hux would cease for fear of hurting him, so Ren bit his lips, keeping the small sparks of pain from showing on his face as Hux rocked inside him. 

Ren’s eyes flew open when he felt Hux’s hand wrap around his own neglected cock, jumping in Hux’s grasp for finally being touched. 

“Rest. Just let it happen.”

Ren’s grin dissolved into wordless pleasure as Hux ran his thumb over his slit, rubbing the moisture that had beaded there down along its length. He moved his hand in time with his own thrusts, pausing now at the apex of each thrust to tighten his whole hand over and past the head of his cock, or twist his grip near the base. It was so good, so close and at the same time not nearly enough. Hux’s pace stayed so slow Ren felt like he could have howled in frustration. His pleasure was building oh so slowly, and Hux seemed determined to make him wait for it. 

Hux didn’t speed his pace, but began to draw his cock further from Ren’s body with each thrust, forcing Ren to endure the feeling of being penetrated with every roll of Hux’s hips. Ren could hear himself cry out every time his body was stretched by Hux’s cock. Hux’s grip on Ren’s cock tightened, his strokes torturously long and slow, until Ren was aware of nothing but the rising coil of tension in his own gut. 

Ren cried out as he came, his cock pulsing in Hux’s hand to coat his stomach. Hux moved his hand as Ren writhed, his lips pressed to Ren’s rapid pulse. As Ren came back to himself, he could feel the tension in Hux’s body, the frantic bursts of movement in his body as he sought his own release. He needed something more than Ren to get off, but was unwilling to use Ren’s body while he was injured. 

“Make me come,” he whispered in Ren’s ear, his come slick hand still moving over Ren’s softening cock. 

Ren reached out with the Force, only barely, brushing it across those parts of Hux’s might that were aflame with light. Hux came almost instantly, thrusting once, deep into Ren’s body and spilling himself there. Ren moaned again at feeling the heat loosened inside him, Hux’s arms going rigid around him, the feel of Hux’s forehead pressed against the nape of his neck. Ren raised one arm wrapped it around Hux’s hip, stroking his flank where he could reach as Hux caught his breath. He could feel his eyes starting to drift close now, his body becoming loose and heavy. 

“I think I could rest now.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Hux muttered behind him, sounding exhausted himself despite the smile in his voice. 

Ren smiled in return, stroking Hux like he would a cat until he became too tired to continue, his hand stilling on Hux’s leg. Hux had already drifted to sleep behind him, small warm breaths against his neck, his hand resting softly over Ren’s now flaccid cock. Ren’s last thought before he joined him in sleep was of standing in his training arena, with a body healed and no longer able to fail him. And Hux, watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta [Woe](http://woehuxbub.tumblr.com/).


End file.
